Brown Eyed Boy, Blue Eyed Girl
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: Just some Future!Klaine fluff with babies!


"They're so blue, Blaine!" Kurt squealed as their daughter blinked up at him with bright orbs, a tiny smile playing on her face as she kicked out her legs and arms squirming happily on the play mat they had set up on the living room floor.

"All babies have blue eyes, honey," Blaine said gently, rocking their sleeping son softly in his arms.

"Yeah but they're so bright! They're not the normal muted blue/grey like Bennett's used to be they're... They're like mine."

The twins were 6 months and two weeks old and while Ben's eyes were getting darker, leaving the realm of slate grey for a more golden hazel (and if that wasn't enough to tell you he was Blaine's biologically, the ringlets were a dead give away), but Leila's eyes were remaining the same brilliant blue they were when she was born.

Blaine set their sleeping boy down gently in his swing, buckling him in quickly before turning it on the lowest speed. He settled down next to Kurt on the rug, smiled down at the little girl who was gurgling and giggling, trying to grab at the cloth butterfly that fluttered over her head, her eyes wide open as she watched it's every move.

"You're right," Blaine said, "beautiful just like yours." Blaine sighed and then swore under his breath, "shit," he said, making Kurt chuckle lightly.

"What?" Kurt questioned his husband who had suddenly gone a little pale.

"She's gonna be so gorgeous Kurt, she already is! We're not gonna be able to keep the guys away from her."

A fully belly laugh escaped the blue eyed man, but ended abruptly when Blaine shushed him motioning to the baby swing behind them.

"We have a while before we have to worry about that, sweetie." Kurt cupped his husband's check dropping a quick kiss to his lips, sighing in to it.

"They're blue, Blaine." He whispered.

"I know, but..."

"What is it baby?"

"It doesn't change anything for you right? I mean-"

"Jesus chri- Of _course_ not, Blaine."

Kurt shakes his head, staring at his husband in bewilderment, "I can't believe- I know I seem a little excited right now but it doesn't change _anything_. They're both my children, _our_ children, no matter what biology has to say. It's just cool you know?"

Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed slightly in question, "how do you mean?"

"Well when I... Before we met I never believed I would have kids, it just- I didn't think that anyone would ever want that life with me and... I don't know, I don't think I would have done this alone."

Blaine smiled at him sadly, encouraging him to go on. "But then we met and when we got married all of a sudden it was all I could think about, starting a family with you." Kurt sniffed, swiping a thumb over Blaine's cheek, wiping up a stray tear. "I never thought about the surrogate route honestly but I was so onboard as soon as you suggested it. And then we saw them for the first time, Ben with his curly hair was pretty obvious, but really Leila could have gone either way. It's just cool, ya know? I'm an only child, the only one that can carry on the Hummel genes, but now she can. It doesn't change how I feel about Ben, or Leila for that matter. I love them both so much, Blaine."

"I know baby, I do too. Everyday I wake up and think "I've never been happier, but I'm always proven wrong, one of you smiles at me and it's like a whole new part of my heart cracks open and fills up with so much love-"

"Blaine stop it," Kurt slapped him playfully, "you're making me cry."

"I won't stop what's true Kurt, this is all I ever hoped for, and so, so much more."

Kurt's eyes traveled back to their little girl, her eyelids now heavy she was less fidgety; she would be asleep in just a few moments. He picked her up carefully rocking her slowly, his pointer finger trailing from the middle of her baby soft forehead to just above the tip of her slightly upturned nose, up and down again until she was asleep in his arms.

"It is for me too. This is the life I never knew I wanted, and I'm so glad I get to share it with all three of you." He cooed the last part, leaning in to place a feather light kiss on Leila's crown of dark brown hair before letting his eyes travel back to meet Blaine's.

"Why don't you grab Ben and we'll all have nap time in our bed today?" Kurt suggested already getting slowly to his feet. "I think we could all use some snuggles."

Blaine smiled, still teary eyed but they were the happiest happy tears he'd ever cried. "I think that is an absolutely perfect idea Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"I know," Kurt smirked before stalking off into the bedroom.

And when they woke up to both babies screaming bloody murder right in their ears they couldn't have been happier (if a little deafer). They just shared a smile and got to work changing and feeding them, working together so seamlessly, handing each other wipes and diaper cream, one of them spooning out the formula, the other one capping and shaking the bottle. It was a dance that they had perfected long ago. In less than 10 minutes everything was peaceful again. The twins were gurgling happily, each held in a pair of their loving father's arms.

This was their idea of perfect; this was their family.


End file.
